marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: Thanos Imperative
The Avengers: Thanos Imperative (or The Avengers 3) is the third movie in the Avengers movie series chronologically, directed by Maximus Loo2012. Plot Part 1: Prologue Thanos, wielding the Aether, the Soul stone after he accepted it from Sif and Volstagg following impersonating the Collector, absorbs an einherjar's life force and forces him to stutter,"T-thanos...demands...the...Infini-" to Odin at his throne room, with Thor present. Odin tells Thor that millenia ago, when the universe was formed, there were six powerful hotspots with different effects on those present. Long after, those hotspots became concentrated and solidified, forming six gemstones. Part 2 In Alfheim, Thanos finds a gem, the Time gem disguised as a clock. However, the Light Elves act defensively and attack him. Thanos uses the Aether and destroys all life on Alfheim. Heimdall notices Thanos, something he could not do with the gems shrouding him previously. While Odin uses his power and the Tesseract, a Space gem, to protect Asgard, he assigns Thor to go to Alfheim to possibly stop Thanos. Part 3 Sensing Thor coming, Thanos escapes before he arrives in search of the next gem, on Midgard - Earth. He teleports into the SHIELD base and everybody is evacuated by Nick Fury, except Captain America and a small squad. The Captain is about to die a heroic death after a lengthy battle, but Thor comes smashing down and takes the Captain away, escaping to Stark Tower. Part 4 Tony Stark, who has secretly built the Mark 43, learns of the Infinity stones and puts the tower on high alert. Meanwhile, Nick Fury has sent Clint Barton, the Black Widow and SHIELD's new scientist, Bruce Banner, the Hulk to aid them. Part 5 Banner tracks Thanos' co-ordinates down and Iron Man and Thor go after him while the SHIELD agents and Captain America defend the tower. However, Thanos ends up going to the tower and Bruce fails to inform them in time. Thanos enters but does not attack them and takes the power generator powering Stark Tower. Part 6 The Avengers get into an argument when Iron Man criticises the SHIELD agents for not effectively doing their duties. Thor stops him and reminds him of their real purpose. Meanwhile, Thanos has broke through Asgard and entered the treasure room. Odin stops him from taking the Tesseract but Thanos destroys him. Part 7 Thor transports him and Bruce to Vanaheim, where the Reality gem is said to be. Once there, they enter the laboratory and discover the gem is invisible. Bruce is forced to build two portable radars for him and Thor. It is revealed that a scientist is Thanos in disguise. Hogun and others of his race hold him back as Thor and Hulk search for the gem. Part 8 Hulk attempts to destroy the gem as rage overcomes him but he is unable to do so. Thor is amazed when he realises that the gems are truly indestructible. He teleports them out of Vanaheim and begins the search for the Mind gem as he assigns Captain America and Hawkeye to defend Asgard if Thanos were to come. Part 9 The final gem is at Nidavellir, where Thor tells the Dwarves to defend their ground. Meanwhile, Thanos has attacked Asgard and Thor smashes him with Mjolnir. This stalls him for a while, but Thanos attacks him with all his gems. However, Thor has already taken the Mind gem and prevents his attacks. Thor teleports everyone into Asgard and uses them against Thanos. Part 10 Thanos smiles and Thor backs out of the attack. Iron Man questions his decision but realises Thanos was about to use the high energy to destroy the Bifrost and destabillise all the realms making them easier to destroy. Hulk uses the Reality gem to turn giant but Thanos uses the Power gem and counters him. Thanos attempts to turn everyone extremely old but Odin uses the Space gem and Odinforce to force him to be dormant for a while. Thor attempts to use the Mind gem and weaken Thanos, but he absorbs his soul, forcing Thor to retreat. Finally, Thor, with permission from Odin, uses Gungnir, Mjolnir and their gems and knocks Thanos unconscious. Thor picks up the gems and uses the Time gem to age the gems, causing them to lose their powers. WIth Gungnir, Odin separates the gems. He also comments that Thanos could have used the Time gem to rip out their gems' power, but he was too infatuated with them that he attempted to have as little damage to the rings as possible. Mid-Credits Scene In Asgardian prison, Eternals from Thanos' home moon Titan break Thanos out and take him back. Thanos comments that "the end has yet to come" End-Credits Scene Thor apologises to the beings of other realms about the damage caused by Thanos. Notes Gems *Soul Gem (Aether) - Thanos (Part 1-present) *Power Gem (Stark Industries Arc Reactor) - Thanos (Part 5-present) *Space Gem (Tesseract) - Odin (Part 1-present) *Reality Gem (Invisible gemstone) - Vanaheim (Part 1-7), Hulk (Part 8-present) *Time Gem (Clock) - Alfheim (Part 1-2), Thanos (Part 2-8) *Mind Gem (Gemstone) - Nidavellir (Part 9), Thor (Part 9) ---- *Tony's Arc Reactor powering Stark Tower is the Power Stone. *Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are briefly mentioned as having gone to a mutant paradise, possibly referring to Genosha. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Damion Poiter as Thanos *Chris Evans as Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Anthony Hopkins as Odin/Allfather (deceased) *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Tanabonu Asano as Hogun Category:Movies Category:Maximus Loo2012 Category:Avengers